ChickenWrap
(Let it first be known that ChickenWrap deleted this joke entry of themselves on the old wikia cause it hurt their feelings.) This is the real ChickenWrap post since I guess ChickenWrap sucked someone off to get their page locked from edits of fear for the real truth to be known. In short, ChickenWrap is an autistic Canadian kid who literally no one likes. Most everyone finds them annoying and they're just naturally insufferable after long periods of exposure to their autism. They're also a weaboo, possible a pedophile too, who has/had Cirno from Touhou (shit game btw) who is a magical little girl with ice powers. (Don't ask how I know this.) Back on old GD they'd constantly bump their "hey kidz i'm chickencrap i know every about lore so ask me anything xD" thread which annoyed many GDers because they, like myself, hate seeing shitposts get constantly bumped when it wasn't very active. What made the bumps worse was that some Rioter was dumb enough to post in it so whenever ChickenShitter bumped their dumb thread people would be enticed to click on it cause of the Rioter symbol that gets on every thread when a Rioter posts on it. ChickenPoopy wasn't known too well back on old GD and it was during the Boards eta that ChickenDoody's autism would reach a height so high that they were impossible to ignore. During the Boards era they tried to get efamous by making these "guide a week" threads on the Gayme & Balance section of Boards where they would hastily throw together builds for champions they never play every week. Just like the failure ChickenShitter is, these guides also failed and they eventually stopped. I can actually commend ChickenWrap for this. Gayme & Balance was already shitty to begin with. Them stopping kept it from turning into a biohazard and every quarantined. Another one of their failed ventures would be starting this "le Cho'Gath is OP xD" meme no one was buying. Convinced it was a good meme (i guess they didn't know that forced memes are the worst memes) they kept spamming "Cho'Gath is OP" threads for months and even crudely photoshopped Cho'Gath onto pictures. People were laughing alright, but it was more at ChickenDung they were laughing at more than their shitposts. Despite ChickenShart never escaping Diamond 5 (aka WELLFARE DIAMOND WHERE THE ONLY WAY TO DROP OUT OF IT IS TO AFK EVERY GAME) they would still proclaim Cho'Gath was super-OP. They had a less than 50% winrate while playing Cho'Gath that season and they would blame their teammates whenever this important fact was brought up in their shitposts. "Cho'Gath IS OP... I just can't escape wellfare diamond with it." What a retard. Another funny/autistic (whichever suits your fancy) thing ChickenWrap did was put their OWN NAME in the titles of their threads like every one of their ideas that came out of their autistic little canadian head was original. When called out on it, they somehow seemed to justify it. "It's my own thing." this seems to be ChickenDoodoo's main flaw. ChickenDoodoo can never own up to anything and they seem to do no wrong in their mind. They REALLY seem to think people don't like them cause of some big evil conspiracy that affects ONLY THEM. This kid has a serious case of unwarranted self-importance. Their thread gets downvotes? - "i got a bunch of trolls following me and downvoting everything I say! It's probably Furi Kuri" Lots of people come to dislike them? - "People keep spreading lies about me. IT'S PROBABLY FURI KURI!" Their shitty youtube videos get downvoted? - "FUCKING FURI KURI!!1!!" (Here's their gay youtube channel btw: https://www.youtube.com/user/TheChickenWrap try not to catch autism while you go.) The kid probably steps in dog shit and blames it on Furi Kuri. LEAVE FURI KURI ALONE DAMMIT THEY'RE A GOOD LAD!!! Anyways, one habit of they have, you can see it in their videos, is that they talk down to their audience like they're a bunch of fucking 10 year old downies, but I guess that's the kind of people ChickenPoopy hangs around in canadian special education that they naturally talk the same way to normal people. Can't say I blame them tbh. ChickenScat normally doesn't hear it and denies it. They can do no wrong in their mind. Kid blames Furi Kuri for literally everything. Why can't they just accept that they're a shitposter and they excel at making especially smelly shitposts? Definitely their biggest failure was a huge piece of shit rpg they tried to make about GD. It didn't go anywhere. Another cringey thing they did was make icon comics (CaptaiMarelous style) about them and their GD circlejerk friends fighting to "save GD" from the reign of Riot's new sjw policies. I hope they quit gd and leave and "save" us from their autism tbh. I even think most of the people in their comic threads don't even like them anymore. hmmm. WONDER WHY? I blame Furi Kuri. You know you fucked up when beta degenerates like Maya Gay/Maya Faye/Crabby don't liek you. Personally, i'd pay good money to see these two limpwristed white bois duke it out in the ring/octagon. Definitely the biggest sign of their autism is when they played AP Jungle shaco IN S5. Everyone knows it's fucking garbage, but they're a LoL hipster and want to do something different. They were probably thought it up when they were mad at being last pick cause it reminded of them how they were always picked last in school sports. I told them how shitty AP jungle shaco is. their proof it was good? A video of high elo AP MID Shaco. AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT FUCKING LANE! I WOULD NEVER SAY AP JUNGLE XERATH WAS GOOD JUST BECAUSE AP MID XERATH WORKS! A~U~T~I~S~M Though ChickenDiahrea has many failures and it's impossible for one person to document them all.